Just Another Fax Onshot
by ellabella89
Summary: Well, I found this in mom's computer, so I will post it for all of you that are actually reading this summery...that's right, you there, staring at the white screen....I see you....Kidding! FAX


_So, I was getting my stuff off of my mom's computer to my laptop and found a few interesting documents...they were buried deep in the system from my ma...so this oneshot has nothing to do with any of the stories I have worked on. Enjoy it...it gets a bit intense, but no worries..and I think I was reading Twilight during this one, so it has similer themes... :P Whatever, just read._

_Ella_

* * *

Fang smiled when he saw me standing in the door way. I tip-toed in and went up to his bed. He moved over and I crawled in. There was a cool breeze coming in through the window and I shivered against him. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders when he felt my shiver. He started playing with my hair, the ends of it tickling my bare shoulders. He was only in boxers and I was in a tank top and small cotton shorts. Our bare thighs were pressed against each other. He took notice of that.

"What are you wearing?" He asked with real interest

"Something completely un-Max like. Ella gave it to me in attempt to girlie me up." I answered with a small laugh.

He laughed too and started playing footies with me. I remembered the events of today and started to frown. I wasn't into the footies game as much and he stopped.

I turned over so much that my face was almost directly in his arm pit. It didn't smell, because he took a shower this night. His arm left my shoulder and I felt him pull me up on top of him. I sat on his stomach and looked at my hands that were tracing patterns on his chest.

"Max."

I refused to look at him.

"Max." He tried again.

I didn't move my head but my eyes met his. He looked right into me, and knew exactly what I was thinking about.

"You know what I'm going to say."

In fact, I did. So I skipped right to the thing that mattered most.

"Do you love me?" I asked in a very tiny voice that I never used.

His eyes widened and he looked almost angry.

"Of course I do, you silly over jealous little girl. There is no one that could take your place. No one, not ever. I could only love you. And you know that. So, yes, Max, I do love you."

He stared at me and I started to smile. I leaned down and gave him the most tender kiss I have ever given. I wasn't surprised but his kiss was the best one ever also. He never kissed me like that, not even for our first real kiss. I loved it, and I wanted so much more. I started kissing him more deeply and he responded in kind. Our breathing started getting ragged and I felt like I was in a alter universe. One that only me and Fang could go to when we were kissing.

He rolled over so he was now on top, and he supported most of his weight. My head was in his hand and his other hand was on my back. It slowly went down my back, past my hip and down my leg. He stopped at my knee and grabbed it gently. He pulled it up a bit, but not so far that it hurt.

My hands were in his hair and they started traveling down his shoulders. I placed my arms almost like I was hugging him, and started going down his back. He was trembling a bit, but took me by surprise when his lips left mine and he sat up. He was breathing as if he ran 20 miles non stop with the entire flock on his back. My breathing was just as fast.

"We can't do this, Max. Not so soon." I frowned but nodded. I'll leave Fang to think things through logically.

He rolled over and lied beside me again like how we started. I happily rested my head on his chest and drew little hearts with my finger all over his stomach. I could hear his heart beating and the noises of his lungs and air sacs. I sighed with content and stopped drawing. I was tired after all that and I needed some rest. He kissed my forehead, letting his lips linger as he took a few deep breaths. As he pulled back I quickly caught him on the lips. He smiled and kissed me back, just enough to get my heart racing. He pulled back first. He was always one to end it.

"Night, Max. You're tired. Stay here for the night. Go to sleep."

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Fine, but let me tell you. This is, by far, the worst night of my life." I said as I glared at him.

He laughed and shut my eyelids.

"Bedtime."

I gave up and drifted to sleep in his arms.

* * *

_Now this is the review monster coming to get you. Because I know you arn't going to review....but maybe, you could change your ways?_


End file.
